Lelouch's blue haired mate?
by MusicMayhem17
Summary: Lelouch, a seeminly advrage student meets the new girl, she has Geass as well. But her's is different. He take's her to C.C and learns they are to have a baby to end the war?


Whispers surrounded Audrey as she walked down the hallway to her class. Her feet echoed around as the gossip began.

"…..her hair?"

"…...freak..."

"…..hopeless..."

"….short..."

"…..new girl..."

"….no friends..."

She ignored the comments and turned a corner only to run into someone's chest. She apologized and looked and looked up to meet purple eyes.

"It was my fault." He said.

"No, it was mine. Bye." She went around the dark haired boy and into her class.

First one there, she was informed this was a sit were you'd like class so she looked at the long empty benches.

She sat by the window on the far side in the back row. As her classmates filed in, they all looked at her with repulsion.

No one sat next to her. Audrey flipped to an open page in her note book and her pencil began making marks on the page. Her brain merely watched at what her hand was doing; a perfect picture of the boy in the hall way to her surprise.

She heard footsteps draw near and she snapped the notebook shut as fast as she could.

"Excuse me."

She looked up to see hall way boy.

"May I have this seat?" He asked.

Audrey nodded and listened as his chair screeched on the floor as he pulled it out to sit.

"My name is Lelouch."

"Audrey."

"I know being new is hard. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here." He gave her his room number and cell number.

She blushed and nodded. "Th-thank you, Lelouch." The girl pushed out.

Seeing her surprise made him smile, she was cute when tripping over her words.

After class Audrey made a beeline for the door, leaving Lelouch to his female friend. She had a free block so she wandered the grounds.

Ash-ford Academy was very big, for some one who never went to school before.

A warm breeze caressed her as she climbed a large tree, happy she wore short shorts under her skirt. She sat in the tree to think:

_Lelouch was very nice to me. He seems, almost familiar. He's different than other boys,but how? Could he be...no! Impossible! Maybe if I try too..._

She gasped as her mind was sucked into a dark hole then into Lelouch's mind. He was in math class working out an equation.

In his class room, he felt something prick at his mind. Peering in form a distance, not an enemy he could tell. But it seemed a familiar presence.

He finished his work sheet and returned the favor, diving into his intruders mind.

_He's different. Yes, that much is obvious. I wonder if he has...wait...whats that feeling? Oh NO! Lelouch get out!_

Audrey blushed, she snuck in; and she got caught.

Her mind shoved away his and back into her own body, sitting in a tree.

That voice, it sounded like...the new girl...Audrey.

" Lelouch are you listening to me?" Shirley asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Any way Milly went to go find the new girl, the blue haired one. How weird is that? BLUE hair! The freak." She snorted.

Lelouch felt the urge to stand up for her "But we don't know that. It isn't right to judge some one based on their looks." The bell rang and he shuffled out, leaving Shirley to stare.

He found Audrey at lunch, sitting alone.

Lelouch sat next to her and the entire cafeteria whispered.

"…..with the new girl..."

"..but he's so..."

"..why her..."

"Blue hair..."

"…..dating..."

"Hey." He greeted her.

She blushed and she let her blue hair fan across her face.

"Don't be embarrassed. I wanna talk." Lelouch chuckled.

"Not here." Audrey took Lelouch's hand and took him out side, to her tree.

They sat at the base of the tree, Audrey brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"How did you get in my head?" He asked.

"I...uh..." She shook her hair back over her face.

Lelouch sighed and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I can do things. To people. I can... make people feel things, see things or even smell things. I can make barriers to keep people at bay. Sometimes I can get in someones head as you saw, but how did you know?" She finished.

"I felt you. I knew it was you, I don't know how but..." Lelouch answered.

"I think has a name...Geass."

Lelouch's purple eyes widened. He stood, grabbed Audrey's hand and took off running.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she kept up with him.

He gave no answer and they ran up a stair case.

Lelouch thrust open a door and yanked Audrey inside.

There he let go of her and closed the door.

A girl with long green hair lay asleep on his bed surrounded by pizza boxes.

"C.C wake up!" Lelouch yelled.

The girl sat up and looked from Lelouch to Audrey. She stared at Audrey's hair.

"So you found your Geass mate, that's no reason to wake me up." She growled.

"My Geass...what?" He asked.

"Mate! You know, fuck buddy?"

"Uh..." Lelouch and Audrey's eyes widened and they took a step away from each other.

"You really don't know?" The green haired girl rubbed her eyes as she sat up.

"Uh, no."

"Well. You and blue here are meant to 'mate' and make a baby born into Geass. That baby will end this war when it is grown. Both of you will be important in raising said baby."

Lelouch and Audrey blushed.

"How do you know this?"

"I know things that could end human life. Anyway she was given bright blue hair so you could find her and to show the power she possesses. Her Geass is more powerful than yours I'm afraid."

"Oh...uh..." Audrey stuttered.

"What will happen if we don't ...uh …." Lelouch began.

"Britannia will destroy Japan all together, killing every one."

"And your not messing with us?"

"I may mess with you about a lot of things but, this isn't one of them. So I suggest you two get comfortable with each other, or it's going to be an awkward ride." C.C giggled and lay back down.

Lelouch and Audrey stared at each other.


End file.
